bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Willbachbakal/Multiplayer Plasmid Combos: Chrono Warp
Three articles left! Including this one, that is. This time Chrono Warp's getting the combo treatment. Obviously, considering that Chrono Warp doesn't actually exist in the BioShock series (yet), you probably have no idea what this thing is, so here's my blog post describing it. After you've done that, check these out! With Electro Bolt: Drain. Plasmid can be fired continuously. Firing it at an enemy will drain their EVE and restore the same amount to the user, dealing no damage. With Winter Blast: Mirror. Using the plasmid will imbue the user with a reflective aura, causing all shots and projectiles to reflect off of them. User still takes damage from said attacks. With Incinerate!: Shapeshift. Using the plasmid allows the player to switch loadouts while still alive. Upon choosing a new loadout, the player will be temporarily immobile and defenceless and will then switch loadouts. With Big Daddy Roar: Time Bubble. Using this plasmid will cause the user to create a time-warping bubble. Any enemy shots that pass through it will be slowed down and any enemies that enter the bubble will be warped in time. However, the player will be temporarily immobile while creating the bubble. With Aero Dash: Chrono Boost. Using this plasmid will temporarily triple the player's speed. However, they cannot use any attacks during the boost and will be warped in time for a short moment at the end of it. With Geyser Trap: Singularity. Firing this plasmid will spawn a node. Any enemies in its radius will be warped in time and any enemy shots that pass through it are slowed down. With Security Bullseye: Shield. Firing the plasmid at a friendly security device will create a shield around it that will partially absorb damage from enemy shots. If a device owned by an ally kills an enemy while under the effects of this plasmid, the player will receive an assist point. With Houdini Plasmid: Vision. Plasmid can be cast continuously to allow the user to see every enemy and enemy-owned device across the map through scenery. Cannot detect stealthed and disguised enemies. With Insect Swarm: Adrenaline. Using this plasmid will temporarily increase the user's firing rate and plasmid casting speed as well as decrease reloading time. However, the player will also become more vulnerable to damage for the duration of this buff and will temporarily become warped in time at the end of its effects. With Sonic Boom: Lift. Using this plasmid will cause every object, projectile and enemy in a small target radius to momentarily float into the air before falling back down. Lifted enemies can still aim and fire, and will get a speed and rate of fire boost at the end of the plasmid's effects. With Telekinesis: Time Bomb. Allows the player to fire a ball of pure time which, upon impact, warps anything in its vicinity in time. However, the orb takes some time to charge up before it can be fired and counts as a physics object. Almost there... I've just got one more new plasmid combo to invent and two articles and then I can get started on more new stuff! Namely, something in the singleplayer related to the gameplay... Back to the plasmids section. Back to the Hub. Category:Blog posts